Lotus in the Light
by finchelgleek2500
Summary: Rachel begins to glide slowly across the stage. Her creamy tan legs were exposed from her lack of clothing, as she was just wearing a lace bra and a matching pair of panties. Her eyes shift over the crowd, as though looking over her prey. Finn's eyes lock with hers briefly, and Rachel's eyes darken.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't hurt me. I think I am going to be giving up on Dance With Me and Matchmaker. Dance With Me just got a little stuck... I am still considering whether or not to continue Matchmaker, but please leave me feedback about what you think I should do. I know this idea isn't very creative, but I have a feeling this story could evolve into something great.  
-XOXO

* * *

"C'mon man!" Puck insists, "It's my pre-bachlor party! You can't miss out!"

Finn gives him a demeaning look."Why can't I just come to your real bachelor party?"

"Dude!" Puck punches Finn's shoulder with emphasis. "I need my best friend by my side to help me scope out the right place for the real thing. This is my bachelor–"

"Hold on," Finn interjects angrily, "Didn't you just say a few minutes ago that Mike, Sam, _and_ Artie are going with you? If they are going, then why do I need to go?"

"It's not like you have any girls waiting for you in your bed, dude. I just want things to feel better between us. I know our friendship has been rough since I knocked Quinn up in high school… And now I'm marrying her…"

"I don't have any more feelings for Quinn, ok? Our friendship may still be awkward," Finn scratches his head sheepishly as he says this. "But if you really want me to come along I guess I can make time for it between my busy schedule tonight."

Puck guffaws, "Busy schedule? You mean jerking off to any half naked girls you can find on your flat screen?" I'll give you something to jerk off to tonight. Scratch that. I'll give you someone to jerk off with."

Finn knew that Puck wasn't the best influence in his life, but hey, without sex where would anybody be? Nowhere. Why? Because sex makes babies.

* * *

Finn had tried his best not to overdress, but at the same time not look like white trash. As he stands in front of his bathroom mirror, he tousles up his hair a bit and spritzes some cologne onto his neck and the part of his chest that is exposed. Hearing the doorbell ring, he opens it and finds Puck standing outside. Finn could see Mike, Sam, and Artie already loaded up into the car. Puck scratches his neck and scansFinn over. "I suppose this get up might be able to get you a chick tonight."

After they drove for what felt like an hour, they stopped in front of a club called Lotuses in the Light. Finn was not sure what kind of club this was, but had a feeling he knew. Puck drags Finn tothe door, where they are all forced to show their I.D.'s. After entering, Finn's eyes were hooked to the stage in front of him. A pole stood in the center of the stage, the stage extended into a sort of walkway/aisle that allowed the performer to get closer and more interactive with the audience.

Finn looks at Puck with incredulous eyes. "You brought me to a _strip_ club?"

Puck chuckled to himself. "Isn't this great. I knew you would enjoy it."

"I need to get out of here." Finn mutters to himself. He stands up, but Puck puts his arm in front of Finn to prevent his escape.

"You're not going anywhere. We just got here. Let loose a little."

Finn mumbles to himself grumpily, but finally settles down into his chair.

"Tonight," a voice announces over the speakers spread throughout the room, "Lotuses in the Light is proud to present our very own Rachel. We know that she has won very many fans from her first performance, so we decided to put her on for a second one tonight. Rachel will also be offering private dances tonight for a small fee, so keep that in mind. Without further ado, here is Rachel!"

All of the men in the room turned their attention to the dimly lit stage. A petite form came out from behind the curtains, wearing less than should be considered as clothes.

"Holy _shit_," Finn whimpers to himself, his blood rushing south faster than it should have, and Puck smirks at him.

Rachel begins to glide slowly across the stage. Her creamy tan legs were exposed from her lack of clothing, as she was just wearing a lace bra and a matching pair of panties. Her eyes shift over the crowd, as though looking over her prey. Finn's eyes lock with hers briefly, and Rachel's eyes darken.

She takes her gaze away from Finn's mesmerizing eyes, and continues her dance. Her hands caress her own body, moving up and down over the curves. Rachel feels the gaze of the audience watching her. All eyes are trained on her flawless body as she approaches the pole. She teasingly wraps her legs around the pole, pressing her pussy against the cool metal. Her mouth releases a soft whine of pleasure, and Finn resists the urge to palm himself. Finn isn't sure how Puck, Mike, Sam, and Arite are holding up, but he is too focused on Rachel to care.

Rachel rubs her panty-covered sex on the pole, listening to the reactions of the men in the room. The feedback helps her to decide what to do next. She stops humping the pole,and rubs her bra-clad breasts instead, feeling her nipples perk up against the material. The libido in the room could be measured at the moment. Rachel continues to rub her breasts, but moves her hand under her bra to pleasure herself and the men further. Looking into the audience, she sees some men, probably married, discreetly trying to stick their hand in their pants.

Someone yells drunkenly, "Take it off, baby! Take it all off!"

Rachel decides to comply before a lot of people start to complain. Reaching behind her, she unclasps her bra, letting it fall to the ground. However, she quickly covers her boobs with her hands before anybody could see them. The audience groans frustratedly. Finn groans the loudest of all. He feels the pressure in his pants, pressing persistently against the front of his jeans.

Rachel sends a shy glance his way, she struts carefully down the stage walkway, stopping in front of Finn's flustered face and releases her hands from her breasts, allowing them to jiggle directly in front of his eyes. The crowd cheers enthusiastically, and Finn resists the urge to take one of the perky nipples into his mouth. He feels like he is about to blow any minute, but he has to make it through the whole dance.

She knows what she is doing to him. And she loves it. The lust that fills his eyes makes everything that's wrong in other life feel all right again. To keep the audience happy, she shimmies her chest a bit for good measure. Rachel teasingly begins to pull on the sides of her panties; the room goes quiet as though that is encouragement to Rachel.

It has been a long day for Rachel. She only works the night shift here, but during the day, she actually has other things to do that don't involve stripping and lap dances, but something worse. At least here, men enjoyed seeing her naked body, which, even though Rachel was ashamed to admit, boosted her self-confidence.

Rachel continued to tease the men a little while longer, but finally she stood on the stage completely nude. Flirtatiously, she sent a few air kisses and lustful gazes, and sashayed off the stage into the dressing rooms. Outside of her room, she could hear the cheers and also jeers of the audience. She hastily reapplied her makeup and mentally and physically prepared herself for the lap dances she would have to give tonight. Most of the men who requested her were slobs or cheaters, but what choice did she have? Most of all, she wondered if the handsome man in the audience would be requesting a lap dance.

Crossing and uncrossing her legs, Rachel sat in the private room where the lap dances were given. The chair was roomy and large, and she was waiting for her first customer.

"Don't be a pussy!" Puck exclaims. "That girl was smokin', and I know you enjoyed her dance, so I signed you up for a lap dance while you were in the bathroom after her dance. Do 't worry about the cost, man. It's on me."

"What the hell?" Finn questions angrily. "I didn't come here for a fucking lap dance."

"Who knows, she might go home with you tonight," Puck says with a wink.

Finn's body shudders in pleasure at the thought of Rachel writhing under him in his bed.

"Fine," Finn growls, "I'll do it for the girl, not for you."

Puck smirks and pushes him towards the private room in the back, which was where the employee had told him the lap dances were held.

Finn walks up to the door, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. Hesitantly, he knocks, hoping that he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself.

"_Fuck_," Finn murmurs when he saw what was waiting for him behind the door. In front of him was Rachel. But this time, she was wearing much more revealing and sexier lingerie.

Rachel giggles quietly at Finn's reaction to her lingerie, and tries her best to hide her happiness and surprise at the sight of seeing him.

He sits down in the chair, gulping heavily as his eyes roam Rachel's body excitedly.

"Here's the rules," Rachel speaks, and her voice was like music to Finn's ears, "I can't touch you and you can't touch me. The dance will be a total of five minutes long." Rachel brings her mouth closer to his ear, and breathing heavily, says, "Get ready to have your mind blown."

Finn shivers at Rachel's words, already summoning the mailman and any other depressing thoughts he could. The next five minutes felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Although Rachel had said no touching, she had basically grinned her lower half against his the whole time, while teasingly rubbing her boobs right in front of his face. Finally, when the dance was over, she was looking at Finn with a look of longing.

He couldn't hold in the words. "Wanna come home with me?"

Rachel smirks. "I was hoping you would ask me that."

Finn smiles at her response to his lame outburst.

"I will just get one of my coworkers to finishe tonight's lap dances. I haven't had a night off in awhile."

Finn could hardly believe what was happening. He was going to have sex with a hot stripper.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? First story that I have written in present tense in fanfic form, and for some reason I have problems with it sometimes.. Let me know how you feel about this story in the comments! Please follow and favorite. It would mean so much to me 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So. Here I am. Barely making it through. I made a decision though, I would update this story. Why? Because I realize that I really need this and you guys probably do too. I can't explain it, but please understand that as I continue on with this story, I do it completely and unrelentlessly, for Cory.

This chapter is dedicated to: twoforonedeal for inspiring me to keep writing. Please check out her profile and fics. :)  
-xoxo

* * *

Rachel stands in front of the strip club bar, waiting for her boss to come back out; he is currently on his bartender shift.

"Brody?" Rachel asks as he arrives back at the bar, "Can I take the rest of the night off? San owes me, so I figured she could finish the rest of my lap dances tonight."

Brody looks up from the countertop he is currently washing. "Rachel. I thought we had plans tonight."

"Brody, I told you. I'm done helping you. I will work for you here, but outside of here, I refuse to."

"We had a deal," Brody presses on, as though he hadn't heard a word Rachel had said, "You can't just stop."

Rachel gives him an annoyed look, "You heard me. I said _no_. I am leaving now, so if you want to take it out of my paycheck, then so be it."

Without looking back, she storms away from the bar angrily, leaving Brody with a menacing scowl plastered onto his face. She meets Finn at the door, and decides to give him a quick, gentle squeeze around the waist.

"What's that for?" Finn asks, looking down at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Nothing. Just felt right. Let's get out of here," she explains nonchalantly. She grabs his hand, wordlessly communicating that she would lead them to her car. Finn gets into the driver's seat, and Rachel into the passenger side. Finn's place is only a few minutes away, so he turns on the car's engine and starts driving.

"Your boss seems a little uptight," Finn comments out loud a few minutes later. "He didn't seem happy you were leaving."

Rachel bites her lip nervously. "You know how bosses are, right? They're always uptight when someone takes unnecessary time off of work. Especially if it's the star of a strip club."

Finn smiles sheepishly and nods in agreement. "I guess you're right."

They finally reach Finn's apartment. Rachel and Finn stand in the elevator, unsure of what to do. Before, Finn can make a move, Rachel moves closer to his body. A powerful feeling of lust fills the stuffy air of the elevator. Breathing in deeply, Finn prepares himself for the seductive lips of Rachel's to meet his. Her lips travel towards his slowly; she takes her time to please Finn's raging need for her. Knowing it would drive him crazy, she looks into his eyes with a lustful look. But it was more than a mere look of longing. It was something more intimate than that. Finn recognized the emotion filling her eyes. He should have been scared. Scared of experiencing this, but he wasn't. Finn feels completely at ease.

He leans forward to meet her lips that had paused a few inches away from his. Eyes closed, lips pursed, tongues exploring; there was no where else they would rather be. The ding of the elevator sounds as it stops at Finn's floor. Reluctantly removing his lips from Rachel's, they exit the elevator and he leads her to his room.

Rachel rubs her hand up and down his back as he tries to unlock the door to his room. Giggling as the keys slip and fall to the floor, and Finn sheepishly reaches down to pick them up. He finally unlocks the door, and the two of them enter his apartment.

The door clicks shut behind them, and Rachel glances around at his place with a neutral expression. Finally, she brings her attention back to Finn and looks up at him through her long lashes, blinking in a teasing way. He eagerly brings his lips down to meet hers, and almost instantly, she wraps her legs up and around Finn's torso. They continue to kiss as Finn blindly, yet successfully, leads them to his room. He mentally thanks Kurt for persuading him to clean up his pig sty of a room.

Rachel moans softly as he grips the soft curves of her ass that are accentuated by her tight black pants. Amused, he continues to massage her ass to hear the sexy sounds that Rachel was releasing from her mouth. His amusement stopped, however, when he finds Rachel's hand nearing his large bulge, a look of curiosity filling her eyes. As her hand grazes his erection through his pants, Finn can't stop his knees from buckling, and he puts his hand against the wall behind him as he releases a loud groan.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Rachel whispers as she kisses and sucks the spots around his neck and ear.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Finn manages to ask, as he struggles to keep himself under control. He thought about the last time he had gotten laid; too long ago.

"Maybe," she replies with a libidinous smirk, "But you have already seen me with mine off."

And with that, her hands traveled to the hem of his shirt and she began to tug it up, her fingertips gently running across his chiseled upper body. Finn's body involuntarily shudders in delight.

Rachel looks into his eyes. "You're so beautiful, Finn."

Finn looks back into her eyes, shocked. "I mean it," Rachel continues, "you are something special."

She averts her eyes from his, a slight blush coloring her face. She brings her lips down to his toned chest and presses light kisses down the length of his chest until her swollen lips reach the waistband of his jeans.

"Are you gonna take those off for me?" she asks with a seductive wink and a smirk.

"Why don't you show me what you're hiding under your own clothes, and then I'll consider showing you," Finn remarks back at her playfully.

Rachel bites her lip shyly. "If that's what you want."

She pulls up her skintight shirt that had been driving Finn crazy, revealing a baby pink lace bra. The curves of her breasts were peeping out of the top of her bra, leaving only his imagination to wonder what was hidden in there. He moves his hands behind her back slowly, reaching out for the clasp of her bra, unlatching it carefully. He plants an intimate and sensual kiss onto her lips that always seemed to be begging for more.

His eyes widen with his heightened excitement. "Um. Wow. Just... Wow. You're beautiful, Rach."

Rachel blushed under his attentive gaze. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Finn nods his head, quickly reassuring her that she was. "And sexy," he says placing a kiss on the top of her right breast, "hot," another kiss on the top of her other breast, "and completely and utterly gorgeous." With that he takes the nipple of her right breast fully into his mouth, satisfied by the way her back arches and a loud moan escapes her mouth in pleasure.

Rachel gently palms the large bulge that had protruded to the front of Finn's tight jeans. Finn takes her hand off of his erection lightly.

"I think..." Finn begins hesitantly. Rachel nods at him to continue. "I might be in love with you."

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. She averts her glance from him. Her body sprang off the bed. Gathering the clothes that had been reared and removed from her body in their rush for sex, she quickly redresses. Flustered, she turns to face Finn, already worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What I did with you, what we're doing right now... It's not right, Finn. Obviously you are looking for a relationship. I'm not. I'm just a young woman trying to earn enough money to pay for rent every month."

Finn's eyes cloud over with an unreadable expression. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I just... I don't know. I'm sorry. I still want us to continue though. I don't want me to have ruined our whole night."

"You don't understand all the dreams I've given up." Rachel's voice cracks with strong emotion. "All the disappointment I feel when I look at my life and the direction it is heading. I'm a stripper, Finn. A _stripper_!

Finn winces as she emphasizes her point. "Rachel, I know what you are. It's nothing to be ashamed of though."

"_Nothing to be ashamed of?_ Why don't you try being a famous local stripper and see how it feels to be recognized as a cheap whore when you are just out casually buying groceries? It's _degrading_, Finn! It's disgusting, and-and the fact that I came here with you just makes me feel as though I really _am_ a cheap whore. I only realized it when you said you thought you loved me. You don't love me. You don't even _know_ me! All you know is that I have sexy body, which pleases your horniness," Rachel states, her eyes traveling down to the still present bulge in his pants that had lightly deflated.

Finn looks at her and sighs heavily. "I respect you, Rachel. I'm not the kind of man who will look at you just as a sex toy. I hope you know that."

Reaching over for her purse that had been dropped beside the bed, she straightens up and says, "I think right now the best thing for me to do would be to leave."

Her bare feet step onto the ground, walk out of Finn's room, and she left, slamming the front door shut. Hurt that Rachel had resulted in that reaction, Finn flops onto his bed, disappointed in himself.

'_You don't understand all the dreams I've given up._' Rachel's words echo in his mind.

If only she knew how much he really understood.

* * *

A/N: Not the ending you we're expecting, huh? I am really sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. I feel terrible about that. Please leave me a review, follow, or favorite this story, those are the kinds of things that encourage me to keep writing.


End file.
